


Trapped in a Cell

by Nonesane



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo wakes up from a most unpleasant dream to a most unpleasant place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in a Cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumvelvet/gifts).



"Wake up, beloved! I do not wish to make that an order."

The strange dream that had wrapped its claws around Corvo dissipated like smoke in the breeze. A sense of wrongness followed in its wake, though he couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming about. Jessamine - _the Empress_ \- never called him 'beloved' where people could overhear them; but hadn't they just been in the garden?

Eyes as black as ink, with no sclera, beckoned for Corvo's attention. He pushed them aside, forced his eyes to open and his head to turn towards his Empress' voice.

The room he woke up to set his heart racing. Filth covered the floor and the one high-placed window was covered with bars. The Empress knelt beside his head, her clothes dirtied. Despite the blank mask she'd schooled her face into, he could tell she had been crying.

She muttered something under her breath that Corvo couldn't hear. A hand found his cheek and gave it a gentle caress. They weren't being watched then.

"They have Emily," she said, the words coming out stilted and numb.

"Who?" Corvo tried to ask, his thoughts still muddled and his body slow to respond. It felt as if his skin had been covered by a net of thin needles - but he felt no actual injuries. Yet through the haze of strange sleep he could distinctly remember being stabbed in the gut. Ink-black eyes called for his attention again. He ignored them, again trying to ask: " _Who?_ "

His Empress just shook her head, as if someone had interrupted her with a bad suggestion. It took Corvo a second to catch on to what she'd heard, his head still misty with words and images he couldn't quite recall.

Footsteps.

Somehow Corvo knew what would happen next, what _had to_ happen next. The door to their cell would open and there would be guards. They would be armed. He would take them down. And he would take his Empress to safety.

He tried to communicate this to Jessamine with his eyes alone as the steps outside drew near. He'd free them and then they would go about the one thing more important than any dreams or traitors:

They would get Emily back. At any cost.


End file.
